


Falling to Nothing

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Scent Kink, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 22 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "scent kink" and the prompt "is that my shirt?" fromthis listof 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Falling to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "scent kink" and the prompt "is that my shirt?" from [this list](https://dapperdeerstabbing.tumblr.com/post/189602243043/100-smut-dialogue-prompts) of 100 Smut Dialogue Prompts.

Charlie has very little time off these days and he would never complain about it. Vancouver is a sick place and he’s living his wildest dream. 

The sun’s been down for hours and fall has officially arrived, bringing a chill in the air and bracing wind. He lets himself into the apartment he and Owen are sharing. Owen’s cranked the heat up. Charlie feels his breath catch at the change in temperature. 

Owen is on the sofa in the living room. He’s wearing boxers, a t-shirt and nothing else. The television is on and muted and Owen has that lethargic, slightly hungover look that means he’s spent most of the afternoon in this exact spot. 

Charlie kicks out of his shoes, hangs his coat and scarf beside the door and pull his hoodie off. 

They took a break from each other - Charlie’s idea, because all of the time they’ve spent together lately has made Charlie a little claustrophobic. He hung out with Jeremy and Carolyn, exploring the city. Savannah came over in the morning to entertain Owen but by the looks of it, has been gone for most of the afternoon. 

Owen looks up from his phone. Before they stopped being “just friends,” their relationship was hard to get a handle on. The smile Owen gives him now is genuine, warm and fond, his eyes softening. Charlie’s face gets hot and he blames it on the sauna Owen’s turned their flat into. 

“You need to turn the heat down and put on more clothes,” Charlie says. There’s sweat at the back of his neck and small of his back. He’s headed to the kitchen but stops in his tracks as he gets a good look at Owen. 

“Is that my shirt?” Charlie’s not sure why he says it. It’s very obviously his - Owen doesn’t cut the arms out of his own t-shirts, down to the hem and tie knots to keep it held together. It’s Charlie’s favorite. It’s also the shirt he was wearing last night when he crawled into Owen’s bed, looking to get fucked. 

Owen glances down at himself. “It was the first one I found,” he says with a shrug, like it isn’t doing something dangerous to Charlie’s insides, thinking of Owen spending the afternoon in his clothes, his shirt, smelling like him. 

Owen is broader than Charlie and the material exposes more of his body, cotton pulled across his chest to reveal one pink nipple. 

Owen drops his phone on the cushion beside him when he realizes Charlie’s intent. He sinks a little deeper into the sofa and sighs when Charlie sets a knee beside him, straddles his hips and rests his weight in Owen’s lap. 

They’re a little softer with each other these days. The quiet moments of affection come a little more frequently. Charlie pushes his hands inside the open material of the t-shirt, dragging his fingertips over sensitive flesh. 

Charlie kisses Owen. It’s a _hi_ kiss, an _I missed you_ kiss, an excuse to get close enough to breathe him in. Owen melts into it with a hand at the small of Charlie’s back, urging him closer, the other tangled in Charlie’s hair. Owen has a sexy mouth. He knows how to light Charlie up from the inside with his lips, the perfect swipe of his tongue until he’s lost track of time and his lips tingle. 

Owen smells familiar, like home. He smells like the gum he likes, like the toothpaste they share, like soap and shampoo. Charlie takes a breath, pausing the kiss to settle his racing pulse. And it clicks. 

“You smell like me,” he says on a low, hungry sound. He kisses the corner of Owen’s mouth, the stubble on his jaw, and drags his mouth down the length of his throat.

“I do?” Owen’s reply rumbles through them both. 

Charlie makes an affirming sound and tucks his face into the space between neck and shoulder. The skin there is warm. Charlie takes a deep breath and burrows close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
